For example, as illustrated in FIG. 13, as a protector 101 mounted on an electric wire bundle 100 of a wire harness, the protector equipped with a clamp 104 for locking a bracket 102 of a vehicle body is known (see, for example, JP-U-S63-173864, JP-A-H08-168134, and JP-A-2004-064919). The protector 101 is assembled to the bracket 102 by pressing a surface 105 opposite to the clamp 104 with the finger by the operator to insert the clamp 104 into a locking hole 103 of the bracket 102. As the surface 105 to be pressed at the time of assembly, for example, a plane with each side of about 10 mm is necessary.